A series of events
by slaymaster
Summary: Just a collection of tiny fluffy one-shots. 2: It was late.
1. Chapter 1

**So lately I've been writing some tiny one-shots and decided to share them. I'm going to try and update at least twice a week.**

**This is my first one, based on a line from the 5x10 promo.**

* * *

"You're not the man I thought I knew," her voice breaking as she says the words.

"Kate, I -"

"Rick, let me finish." She takes a deep breath. "You're not the man I thought I knew. I thought I knew you. I've had this idea of who you are for five years - longer even." A tear rolls down her face and she knows that he is scared. She knows that he doesnt have any idea what she will say. "Time and time again, you've shown me that you're not that man," she pauses, her eyes flicking to the ground quickly before back up to his, "you're so much more. I just, I had no idea."

He took a step towards her and his eyes drifted to his hands, "I'm sorry Kate, I just, I mean, what happened back then with Meredith, it's not something I like to tell people," his eyes met hers once more, "but I should have told you. I mean, I did kind of let you think otherwise"

"Don't worry about it," she said, biting her lip lightly, "I love you anyway"


	2. Chapter 2

It was late. She wasn't sure how late exactly, but she was weary. Her body ached and she wanted nothing more than to was away the stress of the day; than to sleep off her pain. She wanted to retreat, pretend that none of it had happened, but she couldn't do that; it wasn't who she was anymore.

She had sent him home hours ago; there was no point for both of them to suffer. She had told him that she would be by in a while; it wouldn't take long. He told her that he would wait up; she told him not to be silly.

She entered his loft, all lights save one near the closed bedroom door darkened. She pulled her boots off, slowly; she didn't want to wake anyone with her shoes. She made her way to the bedroom, turning the door knob slowly.

He was asleep, peacefully so; his chest rising and falling slowly. In that moment, her tiredness was gone; she just wanted to watch him sleep. After what seemed an eternity, she closed the door behind her, beelining straight for the bathroom. He had left the light on for her.

Her nightly routine complete, she switched off the light and returned to the bedroom. She hopped into bed, her back to his. Her eyes drooped; she was exhausted. She felt the bed shifting; he was moving in his sleep. She felt his body against hers; a strong arm wrapped sround her.

"I missed you tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh God Castle, I said to the left, not right" she said, frustrated at the manchild's inability follow instructions.

She watched as he grit his teeth, sweat dripping from his brow. God he looked sexy as hell. "I thought you meant your left not my left"

Her arms strained; she knew that she would have been able to do the job quicker herself, but Castle had insisted that she shouldn't be doing it alone. Even so, he certainly wasn't the best man for the job. She thought that he'd hire a moving company to help her out, but no, he had to help himself.

"Okay, now put it down" she said, her arms shaking with tension. He did and almost immediately collapsed on the couch they had been moving.

"We're done, right?" He asked and Kate could tell he was exhausted.

She pursed her lips, his eyes bearing into her own, "Uh, not quite."

Castle's face dropped, disappointed that he'd have to help her out a little more. "Oh, right."

She bit her lip and looked him up and down. His v-neck was drenched with sweat, his hair a mess. "We could always take a break, set my bed up."

He stood quickly, a smile creeping across his face. "That is something we could do. It is an important job," he said.

"We should probably test it out to," she said as a matter of fact.

"That is probably a good idea."

She turned and began to walk towards her new bedroom, swaying her hips as she went. She turned her head, finding him still standing where he had been before. "You coming Castle?"

Moving had never been so fun.


End file.
